Painting the Roses Red
"Painting the Roses Red" is a song featured in Disney's 1951 animated feature film, Alice in Wonderland, sung by the Queen of Hearts' card soldiers (specifically the Ace, Two, and Three of Clubs) when Alice first enters the garden. The cards try to explain to Alice that they are painting the roses red because the Queen likes those and they planted white ones by mistake. Unfortunately for them, the Queen catches on to their ruse due to a single poorly painted rose, and has them beheaded anyway. Lyrics Full Version= Cards: Painting the roses red We're painting the roses red We dare not stop Or waste a drop So let the paint be spread We're painting the roses red We're painting the roses red Oh, painting the roses red And many a tear we shed Because we know They'll cease to grow In fact, they'll soon be dead And yet we go ahead Painting the roses red Painting the roses red We're painting the roses red Alice: Oh, pardon me, But Mister Three, Why must you paint them red? Cards: Huh? Oh! Three: Well, the fact is, Miss, We planted the white roses by mistake, And... Cards: The Queen she likes 'em red If she saw white instead, Two: She'd raise a fuss Ace: And each of us Cards: Would quickly lose his head Alice: Goodness! Cards: Since this is the part we dread We're painting the roses red Alice: Oh, Dear! Then let me help you! Alice: Painting the roses red All: We're painting the roses red Don't tell the Queen what you have seen Or say that's what we said But we're painting the roses red Alice: Yes, painting the roses red Two: Not pink Ace: Not green Alice: Not aquamarine All: We're painting the roses red! |-|Reprise Version= The Queen of Hearts: Who's been painting my roses red? Who's been painting my roses red?! Who dares to taint with vulgar paint The royal flower bed? For painting my roses red Someone will lose his head! 2 of Clubs: Oh no! Your Majesty, please! It's all his fault! 3 of Clubs: Not me, Your Grace, the Ace! The Ace! Queen of Hearts: You? Ace of Clubs: No! Two! Queen of Hearts: The Deuce, you say? 2 of Clubs: Not me, the Tres! Queen of Hearts: THAT'S ENOUGH!!! OFF WITH THEIR HEADS!!! Cards: They're going to lose their heads For painting the roses red It serves them right They planted white But roses should be red Oh, they're going to lose their heads... Queen of Hearts: SILENCE!!! |-|Disney On Ice Version= Alice: Painting the roses red We're painting the roses red We dare not stop Or waste a drop So let the paint be spread We're painting the roses red We're painting the roses red White Rabbit and Mad Hatter: Painting the roses red We're painting the roses red Alice: Oh, pardon me But Mister Three Why must you paint them red? White Rabbit and Mad Hatter: The Queen she likes 'em red If she saw white instead, Mad Hatter: She'd raise a fuss White Rabbit: And each of us would quickly lose his head Alice: Goodness! White Rabbit and Mad Hatter: Since this is the part we dread We're painting the roses red Alice: Oh, Dear! Then red shall be. All together now. Alice: Painting the roses red All: We're painting the roses red Don't tell the Queen what you have seen Or say that's what we said But we're painting the roses red Alice: Yes, painting the roses red White Rabbit: Not pink Mad Hatter: Not green Alice: Not aquamarine All: We're painting the roses red! Category:Songs Category:Alice in Wonderland songs Category:Alice in Wonderland Category:Area-Music Category:Group songs Category:Villain songs Category:Hero/Heroine songs Category:Reprise Category:Featured songs Category:Disney on Ice and Disney Live! songs